


A Taste of Freedom

by were_lemur



Category: Keeping Up Appearances
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hyacinth's away ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 15

It's Saturday afternoon, Hyacinth has dragooned Liz into taking her out, and Richard is, if not looking forward to weeding, at least glad he won't have to worry that his tie is loose, or some other daft thing.

The sound of Onslow's car backfiring interrupts his fragile peace.

"I heard our Hyacinth's gone to some do at the church," Onslow says, "and I thought you might want to pop round to the pub."

He's about to demur; he'd rather tend the garden _without_ supervision. But a tiny spark of rebellion kindles to life. "You know, Onslow, I think I will."


End file.
